Caber's Charizard
(as Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard) (as Mega Charizard X) |location=Prof. Oak's lab |evolution=2 |epnum=A Legendary Journey! |catchepnum=A Legendary Journey! |firstevoep=Fiery Fallout! |numeps1=19 |numeps2=11 |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |prevonum=004 |evo1num=005 |evo2num=006 |secondevoep=A Fiery Rivalry! |current=With Caber McToss. |enva1=Billy Bob Thompson |enva2=Tom Wayland |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki |java2=Shin'ichirō Miki |java3=Frank Welker|epname = Legendary Journey!|catchepname = Prior to Legendary Journey!|firstevoname = Fiery Fallout!|secondevoname = A Fiery Rivalry!}} Caber's Charizard is Caber McToss' starter Pokémon. History In Kanto Caber first acquired Charmander from Professor Oak's lab. Sometime afterwards, they were exploring a forest when they ran into Sugar Gem and her Bulbasaur, Cupcake. When she ran away from a swarm of Beedrill, Caber had Charmander use Flamethrower on them to scare them away. He later helped Caber in putting up a clothes line for Sugar's clothes after she gotten them wet. Charmander would later be used to help capture a rare shiny Druddigon. Using a combination of Dragon Rage and Flamethrower, Caber managed to capture the Cave Pokémon with a Dusk Ball. In Giant Dreams!, Charmander was among those who voted to let Big Faye join the group. In Fiery Fallout!, following Slab's loss at the Cerulean City Gym, Caber used Charmander against Slab's Mega Gallade in a long awaited battle between the two Trainers. Though Mega Gallade put up a good fight, Charmander managed to evolve into Charmeleon and defeat the Blade Pokémon, learning Inferno, Dragon Claw, and Fire Punch in the process. In A Fiery Rivalry!, Charmeleon seemed to find a worthy opponent in Brynn's Charmeleon. During their first battle, both Flame Pokémon evolved into Charizard at the same time, and continued their battle, which resulted in a tie. In Johto Charizard was instrumental in Caber's Gym Battles against Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, and Pryce. After Grandpa McToss gave Charizard a metal collar to hold Caber's Charizardite X in. In order to test the power of Mega Evolution, Caber battled his mom's Altaria, who also had a Mega Stone. In Battle of the Dragon-types!, Caber used Charizard's Mega evolution to beat Clair's Dragonair and succeeded. As Mega Charizard X, Charizard became Caber's main trump card during the Johto League Silver Conference, in which he defeated Slab's Mega Gallade, and Brynn's Mega Charizard Y, helping Caber to win the Silver Conference. Mega Charizard X would also be used in the Indigo Champion League, where he battled the Elite Four - Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen - and eventually Lance, the Champion. Though Mega Charizard X managed to put up a good fight against Lance's Dragonite, he was ultimately no match and was defeated after a lengthy battle. In Hoenn In Sinnoh In Unova In Kalos In Alola When Caber and his friends arrived in Alola, Caber gave Charizard some Poké Ride gear to go with his Charizardite X, so that he could double as both Caber's main battling Pokémon and his personal Ride Pokémon. Personality and characteristics Charizard is among Caber's most loyal Pokémon. Always ready to help a friend and even more ready to fight when needed. Even as a Charmander, he's been shown to not tolerate things he either doesn't find funny or amusing. Known moves Gallery Trevor Charmander Flamethrower.png HikenCharmander.png 180px-CharmanderSlash.png Red Charmeleon PO.png Magikarp salesman Charmeleon.png Mateo Charmeleon.png Clarissa's Charmeleon.png Alain Charmeleon Angry.png Ash Charmeleon.png Ash Charizard Dragon Tail.png Ash's Charizard.png Clarissa_Charizard.png Clarissa Charizard Dragon Claw.png Ash Charizard Slash.png Jane Charizard Dragon Claw.png Ash Charizard Flamethrower.png Charizardite X anime.png Alain's Charizard.png Alain Charizard Flamethrower.png Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png XhaidenMegaCharizardX.png Alain's Mega Charizard X Blast Burn.png Alain_Mega_Charizard_X_Steel_Wing.png Alain's Mega Charizard X Flamethrower.png Alain Mega Charizard X.png Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters